Solar cell arrays comprise an underlying structure for supporting a substantial number of individual cells, plus the cells. The cells themselves are rigid plate-like structures. In previously known arrays they are usually mounted to a rigid panel. For fixed installations the frame itself is entirely rigid. For arrays on spacecraft it is customary to adapt the panels for stowage by means such as hinges which will permit the panels to be folded against each other to reduce the dimensions of the array to a stowable configuration. All of this involves items such as hinges and actuating means such as cables, which must not fail lest the array be rendered useless. They are costly, and involve weight which should be minimized.
It is an object of this invention to provide a solar cell array whose stowage and deployment are accomplished by rotational movement of spars around a central hub. Gores which extend radially between the spars are opened or folded as a consequence of this rotary motion to deploy or to stow the array.
It is an optional object of this invention to apply power only at the hub in order to deploy or to stow the array, whereby to provide for lightness of weight, reliability, and economy of the array.
It is yet another optional object of this invention to provide a substrate which can be folded, thereby to eliminate the need for a rigid supporting frame.